Babysitting with an Angel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A little trick from a certain angel leaves a Castiel and Sam and Dean's middle sister, Kimberly with four children to look after, including two demons. Post!Apocalypse. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A little trick from a certain angel leaves a Castiel and Sam and Dean's middle sister, Kimberly with four children to look after, including two demons. Post!Apocalypse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kimberly (Kim/Kimmy) Winchester. I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Hi! Here's a new fic with de-aged demons and Wee!Chesters!

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Babysitting with an Angel**

**Chapter One**

Kimberly wasn't ready for this. She currently stood gaping at Dean, who looked about three and held a baby in his arms. That baby was Sam, just as he used to be when he was about eight months old. Perfect. Then there was three year old Crowley standing there holding the hand of a smaller girl who looked about two. Meg. Great.

Kimberly was twenty-eight, rather like her mother in appearance with the same stunning smile her father and Dean had. She had Sam's brown eyes, Dean's bravery and loyalty with Sam's compassion all rolled into one. She was strong and brave, but she was terrified as she gazed at the children before her, who, however long, would rely on her and Castiel for protection, love and care.

"Gabriel..." Castiel sighed, "What have you done?"

The Apocalypse had been over for a mere three weeks, and all of that time had been made up of Castiel and Kimberly trying to work on their relationship. The Winchesters had bought a house to live in, Gabriel, Bobby and Crowley stopping by whenever possible, with the occasional visit from Meg. Castiel stood looking at the young woman who knelt before the children, Dean and Crowley looking at her with big tearful eyes.

"It's okay..." She promised, noticing the look on their faces that told her they recognised her, "It's Kimberly..."

"Kimmy?" Dean asked, Kimberly nodding and smiling at the nickname.

"Yeah, honey," She said sweetly, "It's Kimmy."

Dean stepped forward and pressed into her arms, sniffling and showing her Sam who lay there with his gorgeous brown eyes, gazing up at her and blinking a few times and smiling sweetly. He let out a soft sound and reached out with tiny hands, Kimberly smiling down at him. He was so beautiful, as Dean was, and even Meg and Crowley. She didn't know how long they'd be this way and she looked to Castiel, her eyes showing how helpless she felt. He knelt beside her, Dean gasping and scowling at the angel.

"You no touch my Sammy!" He huffed, Kimberly sitting on the floor properly and kissing Dean's head.

"It's alright, Dean. It's only Cas, and he's not going to hurt your brother." She promised, "Can I hold Sam?"

Dean, who was holding his brother protectively, watched Castiel carefully who raised an eyebrow as he passed Sam over, the little boy sniffling and murmuring in her arms before he kicked his legs.

"Hey, beautiful..." She whispered, smiling as Sam yawned and wriggled the slightest bit, "Bet you're tired, huh?"

Great. She was left in the house with an angel who'd never cared for a child in his life with and four children, one being a baby and the other three being toddlers.

"Cas, we're gonna need some toys and things." She began, the angel sighing in response.

"I see..." Castiel replied, "What things?"

"Toys, as I said..." She said softly, "Diapers, clothes, a crib, changing things...a stroller..."

The angel looked confused and Kimberly sighed.

"Could you call Bobby for me?"

* * *

Bobby to the rescue! He'd been out, bless his cottons and bought the children everything they needed, but he was still hunting, which meant he had to go back on the road, leaving Kimberly with Castiel and the children. Castiel was currently sat with Meg and Crowley, clueless as to what he had to do, while Dean snuggled into Kimberly's side and watching as the woman rocked a crying Sam to sleep. He had a pacifier on a string around his neck and she took it off, removing the pacifier from the string and passing it to Castiel before placing the pacifier in Sam's mouth.

"Good boy." She said sweetly, kissing his head gently, "Sleep now, baby."

Sam's cries eased as Kimberly began to sing gently to him, everyone looking at her as she did, even Crowley and Meg.

_"I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord...  
But you don't really care for music do you?" _

Castiel smiled as Crowley and Meg shuffled closer to him, snuggling into his sides as Dean did to Kimberly, Sam's eyes blinking slowly as he began to fall asleep. Kimberly was a lovely singer and a great carer for the children that had been thrust into their care. Castiel knew that someday she'd make a wonderful mother, and he hoped that perhaps the two of them could start their own family when all this was over.

_"It goes like this: The fourth the fifth,  
A minor fall and a major lift,  
The baffled king composing hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah..." _

Sam was asleep, as was Dean, and Meg...and Crowley. Yes, Kimberly was definitely a wonderful carer.

* * *

Crowley mumbled and rolled over in the spare bed, Meg by his side with Dean on the other side, all of them wriggling a little in their sleep. Castiel smiled at the children and stroked their heads, unable to stop himself pressing kisses to their temples and tucking them in once more.

"Goodnight, little ones." He whispered, turning on the baby monitor just in case before closing the baby gate and heading into the room he shared with Kimberly.

She'd been busy setting the equipment up while he cared for the children, the angel amazed at how handy she was around the house. Now, she was in Sam's room, looking over into his crib before kissing his head and checking all the wards and sigils in the room.

"Goodnight, honey-bear..." She whispered, Sam cuddling his teddy to him as he slept peacefully in the crib, "I love you, baby boy..."

Castiel hid in their room, watching as Kimberly opened the door to the other bedroom to say goodnight.

"Night, sweethearts," She whispered, "I love you..."

With that, she closed the door and entered the bedroom, finding Castiel already in bed waiting for her, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Hey," She said softly, climbing into bed beside him and kissing his lips, "You okay?"

"Hello, Kim..." Castiel replied, kissing Kimberly's lips in return, "I'm fine thank you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," She said sweetly, "Just fine."

The young woman sighed and curled up to Castiel, the bedroom lights being turned out by a click of the angel's fingers as they settled together in the bed they shared. Kimberly rested against Castiel's chest and turned on both baby monitors, one labelled S for Sam and CMD for Crowley, Meg and Dean.

"I just wanna keep a check on them," She whispered, Castiel kissing her head and smiling, "I'd hate for anything to happen to them."

And that's when soft sobbing came from one of the baby monitors, the rustling of sheets before a little voice sounded through both monitor and the corridor outside the bedroom.

"Kimmy!"

It was Meg, crying her little eyes out and presumably standing at the baby gate. The child had barely made a fuss, but now she sounded so upset it made both Castiel and Kimberly's chests hurt.

"Kimmy! Me wee-weed!"

Kimberly grimaced and bit her lip, kissing Castiel's lips before climbing out of bed and heading to the child, opening the baby gate and lifting her up into her arms.

"Shhh," She soothed, "It's alright, Meg...let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

The little girl whimpered and rested against Kimberly who grabbed a pull-up diaper and some clean pyjamas before carrying Meg to the bathroom to clean her up.

However long Gabriel had put this spell on the children for, Kimberly knew that for both her and Castiel, it was going to be tough, but she didn't know it would be one of the most amazing experiences of their lives.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **A little trick from a certain angel leaves a Castiel and Sam and Dean's middle sister, Kimberly with four children to look after, including two demons. Post!Apocalypse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kimberly (Kim/Kimmy) Winchester.

**

* * *

Babysitting with an Angel**

**Chapter Two**

Sam chirped happily in his high chair as Kimberly fed him his breakfast, Castiel sitting and watching the toddlers eating theirs whilst reminding Meg to eat little bits at a time. He smiled at Sam who grinned back as he swallowed his spoonful of porridge, letting out a happy sound and taking a drink of juice.

"Good boy." Kimberly praised, kissing his temple and smiling at him before talking to him in a silly voice, "Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'?"

A high pitched squeak of laughter bubbled up from within the baby and Sam bounced in his chair, beaming at his carer who got the next spoonful of breakfast.

"Here comes the choo-choo train!" She said with a smile, gasping as Sam opened his mouth, "Good boy!"

He took the spoonful in his mouth and started mashing the porridge with his two little teeth and gums, making nom-nom sounds as he did.

"Is that nice?" She asked, Sam beaming and clapping his hands again before grinning at Dean who sat beside him.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Dean said sweetly, drinking his juice and holding his brother's tiny hand gently, "He likes me, Kimmy!"

"I know he does, sweetie." Kimberly replied.

Meg picked up a huge piece of toast and looked at Castiel as he cleared his throat, the angel raising his eyebrows at her.

"Too big?" She asked, earning a nod from the angel before picking up a small piece and popping it in her mouth.

"Good girl." Castiel praised, ripping the larger piece into smaller pieces and wiping his hands on a piece of kitchen towel.

"FINID!" Crowley cried, slamming his empty juice cup down in triumph and waving his victory fists in the air.

"Clever boy!" Kimberly praised, "Was that nice?"

"Yes, fank you!" Crowley replied, "Can me get down?"

"Not yet, honey," Kimberly said softly, "Wait for the others to finish."

Sam let out a disgruntled sound and Kimberly turned to see him frowning at her, his hands reaching for the bowl of porridge and his mouth open.

"Oh, sorry, Sammy." She said sweetly, scooping up another spoonful of porridge and chuckling, "Bet you're hungry, huh, baby?"

Sam let out a chirp of agreement and opened his mouth widely for Kimberly as she fed him the spoonful, taking it and happily eating it as he gazed at her with a cheeky smile.

"Cheeky boy..." She chuckled, "Yes you are! You're a cheeky boy, honey-bear!"

Castiel smiled as Sam chirped back and laughed, Kimberly smiling widely at the angel who became distracted by Meg's hand on his own.

"Cassie, I full!" She said, "Tummy fulled up!"

She rubbed her belly and Castiel smiled gently, taking her plate and putting it on top of his own before kissing her head.

"Well done, Meg." He said gently, "You did really well, that was a big plate full."

"Me big girl!" Meg cried, "Tries to eat my toastie!"

"You did," Castiel said with a loving smile, "You did a really good job, didn't she, Kimmy?"

"Yeah, she did," Kimberly praised, "Good girl."

Castiel turned his attention to Crowley who had his finger currently up his nose.

"Crowley!" He said, the little demon looking up and grinning cheekily, "Take your finger out of your nose!"

The tone was playful, not angry, and Crowley's faced flush as he let out a slightly embarrassed smile before he did so, Castiel smiling and tickling his chin to let the baby demon know that he wasn't angry.

"Cas?" Dean asked, "Can we watch _Toy Story _later? Me like Buzz!"

Kimberly grinned at her brother and Castiel nodded gently.

"Of course we can." He said softly, "When you've finished your toast and juice."

There was a soft belch and everyone looked at Sam who just burst out laughing, the others giggling in response too.

"Did you just burp, you cheeky monkey?" Kimberly laughed, Sam laughing until his chubby little face was bright red, Kimberly pressing a kiss to his forehead and nuzzling noses with him before getting another spoonful, which Sam rejected by turning his head away, "You full up, little boy?"

"DONE!" Dean cried, the loud shout making Sam jump which sent him into a fit of tears, "Oh no! I sorry, Sammy!"

The toddler began to get upset himself and Castiel assured him straight away.

"It's alright, Dean," He promised, "He knows you didn't mean it."

"I yuv you, Sammy!" Dean cried, breaking into tears in his seat.

Castiel sighed and grimaced, getting out of his seat and moving over to Dean, kneeling in front of him and opening his arms to the little boy who flew into them without hesitation.

"It's okay," He promised, rubbing the boy's back and hushing him, "Shhh, he loves you too, Dean, it's alright."

Kimberly, who had been cleaning up Sam, lifted him from the high chair and put his pacifier in his mouth, resting him against her shoulder and rubbing his back as she bounced him a little.

"Okay, sweetie," She whispered, "It's okay, don't cry..."

The baby settled and hummed, sniffling and blinking as tears fell down his face, his yellow blanket which he'd grown really fond of the day before clutched in his hand before he reached towards Dean, Castiel taking the baby and holding his hand out to Dean.

"Come on, guys," Kimberly said to the children as she put the plates in the sink, "Let's go and watch some Buzz, huh?"

Crowley and Meg squealed happily before running into the living room, Castiel kneeling on the floor with Sam in his arms as Dean sat on the floor, Castiel putting Sam on his lap and smiling as a tearful Dean held his equally tearful baby brother close to him and pressed kiss after kiss to his forehead.

"I sorry for making you cry," He whispered to the baby, "I yuv you, Sammy..."

The baby smiled, as though he understood what Dean was saying before snuggling up to his brother, touching his face with a gentle hand before reaching back towards Castiel again. The angel took him, standing up as Dean did and taking his hand.

"Let's go and join the others, Dean."

"Okay!" A much happier Dean chirped, gripping Castiel's hand and heading into the living room with him.

Kimberly was sitting on the floor with Crowley on one knee and Meg on the other, cuddling them both to her body as they watched the screen with anticipation, Meg crying out and clapping happily when she saw Mr Potato-Head.

"Taty-head!" She squeaked, clapping her hands and running to the TV, pressing a kiss to the screen before giggling excitedly and sitting back on Kimberly's knee again.

Castiel shared a loving look with Kimberly, both of them knowing that they could easily get used to this.

* * *

"Sammy's a good boy!" Kimberly said sweetly as she changed his diaper, "Yes, you're a good boy!"

Sam beamed at her, kicking his legs as the young woman went to slip his little jeans back on, laughing when she let out a chuckle of her own and kissed his head.

"Hold still, honey-bear..." She whispered, the baby grinning at the nickname, "Hold still!"

When the eight month old was cleaned up and dressed, Kimberly carried him back down the stairs, joining the others in the living room and hearing a sudden speech from Sam, Castiel gasping as he heard the word.

"Kimmy!"

Kimberly beamed and peppered Sam's face with kisses.

"Kimmy." She repeated, Sam laughing as though he could see the joke in it all.

"KIMMY!"

"He's talking?" Castiel asked, Kimberly nodding in response.

"Good boy, Sammy!" She praised, "Atta boy!"

The baby yawned and settled against Kimberly's shoulder, planting an open mouthed mess on her cheek before she gave him his pacifier and sat on the floor, the other toddlers rushing over to kiss his cheek, suddenly returning to play again. Meg tottered over to Castiel, sitting on his knee and hugging him tight.

"Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!" She said, bouncing on his knee, "Can we play hair salon?"

Castiel looked to Kimberly for reassurance and she nodded, Castiel smiling sweetly at Meg.

"Alright."

Meg screamed happily and ran to get her pack of hair bands that Kimberly had kept from hunting, pulling out the brightly coloured ones and squealing with delight as she started fastening them badly into Castiel's hair. Kimberly had to smile at how lovely Castiel was with the children. He'd taken to it like a duck to water, just being a little wary around Sam since he was so small and the angel was frightened of hurting him in some way.

"Crowley!" Meg cried excitedly, "Come help me! Deany too!"

"No!" Dean huffed, "Me not playing girly game!"

"Dean, you can go and play if you want." Kimberly reassured him, "It's not girly, sweetie."

"No, me wanna stay with Sammy."

"Okay."

Meg and Crowley laughed as they fastened the bands in Castiel's hair, the angel smiling at Kimberly as he let the children style his hair. He loved taking care of the young children and spending time with Kimberly, watching her caring for them, especially Sam. He knew that she'd be a wonderful mother, and maybe, after these little tykes grew up again, they could start their own family. He'd love that.

Kimberly loved the thought of that too.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you're liking so far! **

**Please feel free to review! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **A little trick from a certain angel leaves a Castiel and Sam and Dean's middle sister, Kimberly with four children to look after, including two demons. Post!Apocalypse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kimberly (Kim/Kimmy) Winchester.

**

* * *

Babysitting with an Angel**

**Chapter Three**

Castiel pulled the hairbands out of his hair, Meg sitting on his knee and snuggling up to him. The angel cuddled her close and blew a raspberry on her cheek, like Kimberly had taught him to.

"Kimmy!" Sam squeaked, chuckling as he rolled around on the floor.

The baby was currently on a playmat, wriggling around as Kimberly tickled him and pressed kisses to his face, blowing little raspberries as she went. His laugh was the most amazing thing both she and Castiel had ever heard, and little Dean sat by her side, reaching down and pressing kisses to the baby's forehead.

"I yuv my Sammy!" He said sweetly, "My Sammy's cute!"

"Yeah, Sammy's really cute," Kimberly replied, "Aren't you, honey-bear?"

"Kimmy!" The baby shouted, unable to stop using his first word.

"He likes you!" Crowley said happily, crawling over and sitting on the other side of Kimberly, "Hi, Sammy!"

The baby grinned, reaching up for the little demon and gripping his hand.

"He likes me!"

Dean looked a little hurt and Kimberly pulled him closer, giving him an eskimo kiss and rubbing his back.

"Hey," She whispered, "Why don't you go and find Sammy's new binky, huh...?"

Dean smiled at her and she kissed his forehead.

"I think it's in that drawer over there..."

She pointed to the small chest that was on the floor near the window, Dean scooting over and opening the drawer to see the blue pacifier with a picture of a giraffe on it still in the packaging.

"Here, Kimmy!" He cried happily, scooting back over and earning another kiss from her.

"Good boy..." She praised, looking up at Castiel who was moving closer with Meg, "Could you just give it a clean for me please, baby?"

"Sure." Castiel replied, popping Meg on the floor and taking the pacifier, Sam breaking into tears when he watched Castiel take it away.

"Oh no, it's okay, baby boy..." Kimberly soothed, picking Sam up and holding him close, "It's okay, sweetie..."

She looked to Dean who had tears in his eyes, the sound of his brother's sobs paining him a lot.

"Why don't you go to Dean so he can give you a cuddle, huh?" She said softly, passing him to Dean who held the baby close, kissing his forehead and stroking his face gently.

"Don't cry, Sammy..." He said, a little sob escaping his lips as he did, "It's okay, I promise!"

Kimberly stroked Dean's cheek tenderly and another little sob passed his lips. He rested his head gently against Sam's and sighed, pressing kisses to his head and rocking him a little.

"Good boy." Kimberly praised, "Don't get upset, Dean, he just wants his binky."

Castiel came back with the pacifier clean and ready to use, having just washed it in hot water as Kimberly had told him to. He smiled at Sam who saw the pacifier and stopped crying, reaching out for the angel.

"Can I take him, Kimberly?" Castiel asked, sitting on the floor near the baby.

"Yeah, he looks like he wants to go to you." Kimberly replied, Dean looking a little unsure as Castiel reached over and took Sam, placing the pacifier in his mouth.

The baby snuggled up to him and sighed, rubbing his eyes and then smiling cheekily at the angel, one tear still falling down his face.

"Is that better?" Castiel asked, Sam letting out a soft sigh and yawning as he did, "You look tired, Sammy...yes, you do..."

Kimberly chuckled and cuddled Crowley who was sat on her lap, playing with her hair before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. She turned to face him and smiled, the toddler stroking her face softly.

"I fink you pwetty!" He exclaimed, "I yuv you, Kimmy!"

Kimberly cuddled him tight and blew a raspberry on his cheek before telling him she loved him too, tickling his belly which sent the baby demon into a fit of giggles. Then there was Meg, taking her place by Castiel as usual, Dean joining him to be by his brother. Kimberly checked the clock and gasped, looking at the children who all gazed at her with wonderous eyes.

"It's...SNACK TIME!" She cried, all the children clapping and squealing with delight, even Sam, "I'd better go get it ready, huh?"

She left the room, Castiel still holding Sam while Crowley and Meg went to find some toys.

"Dean...you can go and play too." Castiel said softly, "It's alright..."

"But, me don't wants to leave my Sammy!" Dean replied, "Me don't wanna!"

"Sammy's right here, I promise." Castiel told him, "Why don't you ask Meg and Crowley to come and play over here so you can be near Sammy too."

"Okay." Dean whispered, toddling over to the others and asking them sweetly to go and play with him, Meg taking his hand and sniffling as they headed over.

She was crying, and Castiel saw the tears which broke his heart. He hated it when children cried.

"What's the matter, Meg?" He asked, sitting Sam on the playmat and keeping a hand on his back to support him while Meg sat on his lap, snuggling into his embrace with her little lower lip wobbling at the same time.

"I sleepy..." She whispered, "Me tired!"

"Don't worry, it'll be sleep time soon." Castiel replied, "When you've had your snack and juice then you're all going to have a sleep, okay?"

"Okay." Meg replied, "I yuv you, Cassie!"

"I love you too, Meg."

* * *

"Go to sleep, sweetie..." Kimberly whispered to Meg who wriggled uncomfortably in bed, Crowley laying there with his eyes slowly blinking while Dean was fast on, mouth slightly open with baby snores drifting out of it.

"Where's Cassie?" Meg asked, looking around for the angel who she'd grown pretty attached to over the last day and a half.

"Putting Sammy to bed," Kimberly replied, "It's alright, baby girl, go to sleep."

Meg closed her eyes, Kimberly rubbing her belly gently before paying attention to Crowley who looked so cute right now that the young woman wanted to burst.

"Sleep tight, honey..." She whispered, kissing his forehead, and stroking his hair, the sensation sending the little demon off to sleep in no time.

She turned on the baby monitor, closing the door before meeting Castiel in the hallway, the angel smiling and pulling her into an embrace. The shared a tender kiss before heading downstairs, collapsing on the sofa and sharing passionate, loving kisses as they held each other.

"Baby..." Kimberly whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel replied, kissing Kimberly's neck and rocking his hips against hers.

"Cas, we can't..." She gasped, "Please...not with the babies upstairs...we can't..."

"Kimmy?"

"Please...not now..."

With that, the pair sat up, Kimberly stroking Castiel's cheek gently as disappointment filled his eyes. She felt terrible but she just couldn't...and she didn't want Castiel to get so close and then say stop. But when the children were sleeping upstairs she couldn't. When Gabriel turned the kids back, they could then, but until that point they'd have to hold off.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, Castiel taking the hand that rested on his cheek and kissing it gently, "I'm sorry, Cas."

"Don't be." The angel told her, "It's alright."

Damn, why did Kimberly feel so bad about this? It was a person's right to say no to sex wasn't it? So why did she feel so bad...? Ah. The puppy eyes.

"Hey," The young woman whispered, "Hold me, huh?"

And she and Castiel did what they had always done best. They lay on the sofa, just looking at each other. They could get lost in each other so easily, and a little kissing didn't hurt them either. They nuzzled each other, hands caressing each other gently before resting and gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Kimberly felt a tingling, knowing the angel was gazing into her soul.

He told her it was the most beautiful shade of blue, and it was glittered with silver sparks that shimmered and shone when she was happy and just glowed dimly when she was sad. They shared a loving and tender kiss, resting their foreheads together and closing their eyes to just feel each other, hold each other and love each other. Without getting naked.

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead..." Kimberly said softly, lifting a tearful Sam out of the crib and holding him close.

She pressed a kiss to his temple and rubbed his back, grabbing that blanket and popping the pacifier in the baby's mouth before heading into the hallway, Castiel with Meg in his arms who sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I'll come back for the others in a moment." Castiel whispered, the couple heading downstairs with the children in their arms.

This was a small family, and Castiel was willing to protect his lover and the children until the end, willing to love them and to help raise them. His family, his small family was beautiful and he wouldn't have them any other way. But he knew that both he and Kimberly should begin to get used to the idea that this small family will not last forever.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **A little trick from a certain angel leaves a Castiel and Sam and Dean's middle sister, Kimberly with four children to look after, including two demons. Post!Apocalypse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Kimberly (Kim/Kimmy) Winchester.

**

* * *

Babysitting with an Angel**

**Chapter Four**

Cries rang out through the kitchen as Kimberly wiped Sam's face, the baby struggling against her as she cleaned him up.

"Okay, sweetie..." She soothed, "Alright, it's all okay..."

Castiel cleaned up Meg and Crowley, Dean already cleaned up and waiting to go and play. Meg struggled against Castiel, screaming as he went to wipe her face.

"NO! No, Cassie! Me no wanna!" She cried, "NO!"

"Meg, stop wriggling, it's okay..." Castiel said softly, the little girl breaking into tears in her seat.

Castiel decided to clean up Crowley, looking at Kimberly with such guilt in his eyes it made her heart ache. She hated to see those sad eyes and it broke her heart to see him looking like that. She took Sam out of his high chair, passing him to Castiel before picking up a wipe and kneeling by Meg who was sobbing in the seat, Castiel taking the others into the living room to play and feeling his heart breaking as he did.

"Meg, sweetie, it's alright..." Kimberly said softly, "I've got to wipe your face, 'cause you don't want jam on your face all day, do you?"

"No..." Meg whispered, "No like jammies on my face..."

"No, so are you gonna be a good girl and let me clean it off for you?" Kimberly asked, earning a gentle nod from the two year old who let her wipe her face, "Good girl. Well done."

"Can I go give Cassie a cuddle now?" Meg ask, Kimberly kissing her head and letting her out of her booster seat, the child hurrying into the living room and throwing herself into Castiel's embrace, gripping him tightly and sobbing against him, "I yuv you, Cassie!"

Castiel held Meg back and pressed a kiss to her head, Kimberly kissing his as she sat by Sam and Crowley.

"I love you too, Meg." He said softly, "Shhh...stop crying...stop those tears now..."

He rubbed the baby demon's back and Meg's sobs faded, Castiel smiling as she settled against him. He looked to Kimberly who was holding a squirmy Sam, the baby wriggling around as she tickled him, and he noticed how tired she was looking. Having children was very tiring but Kimberly was just getting on with it, and Castiel felt so proud of her.

He'd be talking to Gabriel that night. The Archangel had left him a message saying to meet him in the backyard at midnight and to go alone, which Castiel didn't want to do. He didn't want to leave the house unattended but he had other tricks up his sleeve for that.

"Who's a cheeky boy?" Kimberly asked Sam, the tiny boy looking up at her and letting out a laugh.

"Kimmy!" He cried, Kimberly bursting into a fit of laughter while Castiel chuckled, smiling sweetly at Meg who was playing with his trenchcoat.

"Kimmy's not a cheeky boy!" Kimberly giggled, "Sammy's a cheeky boy!"

"Kimmy!"

Kimberly brought Sam closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek and nuzzling noses with him.

"Who's a beautiful little baby?" She asked, "You're a beautiful little baby, Sammy!"

"KIMMY!"

Kimberly giggled again and picked him up, nuzzling noses with him as she brought him closer to her before she gently tossed him in the air, Sam laughing his head off before settling against her as she sat him on her lap.

"Kimberly," Castiel began, the young woman looking at him with a small smile, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cas." She replied, Castiel moving over and kissing her tenderly.

"Ewww!" Crowley and Dean cried, "Icky kissing!"

Little Sammy, bless his heart, leaned up towards Castiel, the angel bringing his face closer only for the baby to press an open mouthed mess to his cheek in an attempt to kiss him, Kimberly nuzzling him and beaming in response.

"Thank you, Sammy." Castiel said sweetly, the little baby smiling in response and turning towards Dean, grinning and reaching for his brother.

Dean, in his excitement, sat on the floor and stretched his arms out, taking Sam's hands as Kimberly placed the baby on his knees.

"Hiya, Sammy!" Dean said sweetly, "I yuv you!"

Sam squeaked happily and put his hands on either side of Dean's face, planting an open mouthed mess on his cheek too.

"Hey! Kissing's icky!" Dean cried, Sam smiling regardless and flopping against his brother.

"Careful, baby..." Kimberly said sweetly, Dean helping Sam sit up before the baby reached towards Kimberly again, "Hi, sweetie!"

"Cassie?" Crowley asked, "Is you and Kimmy going to get married?"

Castiel looked at Kimberly for a moment and then at the tiny demon.

"I'm not sure, Crowley. We'll have to wait and see."

"Are you going to get a baby from Mr Stork?" Dean asked, "That's how I gots my Sammy!"

"I don't know, Dean." Castiel replied, "We don't know yet."

Kimberly smiled, if a little weakly before paying attention to the tiny boy who was climbing onto her, embracing Sam in a hug and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. She hoped that she could marry Castiel in some way and have children too if needs be.

* * *

Castiel stood in the doorway to the backyard, the wind blowing through the trees eerily as he stepped into the yard cautiously. The air changed a little and Castiel turned to see Gabriel standing by the fence with a candy bar in his hand, part of it in his mouth as he chewed a mouthful of it.

"So, what's it like having little ones?" The Archangel asked, Castiel almost snarling at his brother.

"How could you do that to them?"

"Hey, are you or are you not having a good time?" Gabriel asked, "Answer the question, bird-brain?"

"It's nice." Castiel replied, "But Kimberly's relationship with me is being put on hold...and put to the test."

"That's what having kids does to a relationship, Cas." Gabriel replied, shrugging and shuffling his feet, "You won't be able to 'make love' to her anymore...all your alone time will just go out of the window."

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked, "Having children brings a couple closer together!"

"Oh yeah...so when was the last time you and Kimberly had a bit of fun in the bedroom, huh?"

Gabriel got no response and he sighed, shaking his head.

"You have kids with her, Cas, and you'll lose all the romance and love you've got now." He said, "I made the others into kids to help you see that."

"No...you're feeding me what Kimberly would call a tall tale, Gabriel." Castiel spat, "Why have you done this and I want the truth, alright?"

Gabriel looked to his hands and grimaced, moving towards his brother and looking at him with almost tearful eyes.

"I'm trying to put her off the idea of having kids." He revealed, "Because Raphael has plans for the first child you have with her...plans to harm it, to torture it...to kill it if necessary, and its soul will go to Hell...where it will burn for the rest of eternity."

Castiel's eyes widened and tears filled them, the angel covering his mouth in shock.

"You want your baby to endure that?" Gabriel asked, Castiel shaking his head, "That's why I'm telling you."

Castiel nodded and Gabriel disappeared in a flutter of wings, Castiel turning to see a sleepy Kimberly wandering into the kitchen.

"Baby?" She began, "It's midnight...come to bed..."

She held her hand out and the angel smiled weakly, unable to believe that Raphael could plan something so disgusting against him and the middle Winchester. He took her hand, kissing her lips deeply and holding her to him as tightly as possible before sighing and kissing her temple.

"Cas?" She asked, "Cas, what's wrong?"

"I love you so much, you know that, don't you?"

Kimberly was shocked by the outburst but she smiled, kissing Castiel's cheek and pressing into the warmth of his body.

"I love you too."

He couldn't tell her. Castiel just couldn't do that to her, so what the hell was he going to do when it came to conceiving like Kimberly had wanted to do.

He had a lot of thinking to do, before it was too late.

-TBC-

* * *

**Aww poor Cas! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
